Dis le
by Minheaven
Summary: Il était quelque chose qu'Alice n'avait pas vu... Quelque chose tombé de nul part qui avait littéralement court-circuité le sens ,si ce n'est du monde entier, de celui de l'univers d'Edward. slash ECHP
1. Poupée de marbre

:.:.:.:. Dis-le .:.:.:.:

* * *

**Auteur**: Moi même

**Raiting**: M (on ne sait jamais...)

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni Twilight ne m'appartient. Sans blague -_-

**Note**: Crossover entre Harry Potter dont je suis fan à 100 % et Twilight dont j'aime que les crossover romance entre Harry et Edward ^^

Après en avoir lu des tonnes de fanfic en anglais (il n'y en a pas tant que ça non plus XD) je m'y essaye à mon tour. Cette histoire ne risque pas de voir le jour si je n'ai pas de commentaires. Parce que vraiment, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait tant de lecteurs français que ça. Est ce que je me trompe?

L'histoire commence après la séparation entre Edward et Bella dans le tome 2. Mais, bien sûr que non, Bella ne retrouvera pas Edward! Du moins pas comme dans l'histoire originale. Parce que... et bien il faut lire XD

Quant à Harry, et bien, nous disons que le dark lord est déjà "mourrut".

Plus d'explications à la demande ^^

**Je n'ai pas de bêta** et ce n'est qu'un premier gais, un truc qui m'est venu dans un tas brumeux. Donc je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes et le brouillaminis de ce chapitre^^

* * *

.

**1. Poupée de marbre**

.

Au milieu de la forêt, là, juste en haut de cet énorme arbre était une silhouette qui, étonnamment brillait. Tel un phare serait au milieu d'un océan, celle-ci illuminait la verdure ambiante. Elle se laissait paresseusement bouger au rythme dicté par le vent abondant en cet après-midi. Et malgré le soleil qui éclairait sans interruption, la petite tâche de lumière assise sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre centenaire semblait mile fois plus puissante. Comme une surface miroitante face à un faisceau de lumière, elle captait le moindre trait d'éclat de l'astre solaire pour le rendre encore plus brillant.

Soudain, elle était tombée.

Juste comme ça, elle avait chuté sans la moindre résistance. Comme un poids mort délesté. Lentement, on pouvait l'apercevoir de loin s'approcher à grande vitesse du sol. Celui-ci de plus en plus proche, semblait l'attendre avec impatience. De près, la forme floue se diluait et on distinguait petit à petit un bloc. Une silhouette humaine. Un corps masculin à la peau d'ivoire, des cheveux floutés par la chute, un étrange mélange de noir et de rouille, qui s'agitait dans tous les sens possible. Ses bras flottaient haut, tout au-dessus de sa tête, portés par le poids de son corps, qui sans aucun doute toucherait en premier l'herbe verdoyante en bas. Ses vêtements étaient un vrai gâchis. Des tissus admirables certainement très chers, classes, coupés avec agilité. A présent il se contentait de simplement s'agiter violemment autour de lui. La chemise à l'origine fermée était soudain toute arrachée, les pans se ballottant, fouettant le torse sculptée du dieu grec qui s'offrait une virée en enfer par la voie express.

Dans un grand bruit, un peu comme le tonnerre qui gronderait un jour de soleil, le corps rencontra le sol. Toute autre forme de vie auditive s'était tu. La nature avait l'air un peu sidéré.

Un grand bruit.

Le vent avait viré silencieux, plus d'arbre qui dansaient, pas de feuille qui se balançaient… Pas même un chant d'oiseau. Rien que le silence consterné de mère nature.

Un énorme fracas.

Et puis sans préambule, un souffle léger et fragile.

Au milieu d'un mini cratère, un corps à moitié dévêtu. Les membres bien encrés dans la terre ramollie par le choc mais pas de blessure apparente. Seule des fissures à travers la peau blanchâtre. Au niveau du beau visage anguleux vide d'expression. Du papier froissé n'aurait pas retrouvé forme original aussi vite. Les paupières à demis ouvertes et entre elles des iris de couleurs topaze ternies par une noirceur inconnue en son milieu.

La poitrine se levait et s'abaissait rapidement dans une respiration frénétique mais bien inutile. Il avait juste rêvé que le saut serait assez conséquent. Juste être assez haut pour ressentir quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Pourvu qu'elle lui dévore les entrailles de l'intérieur.

Mais il était encore bien présent, en un seul morceau et surtout, sans douleur physique. Il en aurait sûrement pleuré s'il le pouvait mais sans larmes, son faciès restait figé dans un vide émotionnel. Comme l'aurait été le visage d'une poupée de marbre. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Et là, alors que tout avait repris son cours –comme si vraiment rien ne s'était passé- il se sentit simplement fatigué. De tout. Du rien qui l'habitait, le vidait du peu qu'il avait eut l'espace d'un instant.

Sa tête tomba sans force sur son côté gauche dans un petit bruit mat. Ça claquait. Sa joue frotta le sol boueux, ses lèvres l'accueillirent bien involontairement en son sein. Dans un souffle fragile, il délivra le nom de celle qui se penchait sur lui : Alice.

Il se secoua un peu, ses muscles se tendirent le temps de s'affaisser dans son trou. La tête légèrement penchée en arrière, entre ses paupières à demies ouvertes, il voyait la silhouette floue juste au-dessus de lui. Petit corps frêle aux cheveux sombres, sa sœur Alice le regardait tristement. Ses petites mains se posèrent sur ses joues sculptées dans une caresse réconfortante. Elle essuyait de ses doigts les larmes hypothétiques de son frère brisé.

« Alice répétait-il un peu engourdi. Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour ça… Pas fait… Pas fait pour ça soufflait-il d'une voix fragile. »

Alice ne disait rien. Alice ne disait plus rien depuis longtemps. Parce que quoi qu'elle dise, il ne l'écouterait pas. C'était Edward, à toujours vouloir ramasser tous les malheurs du monde. Encore plus s'il décidait que c'était de sa faute. Même si ça ne l'était pas.

Elle le tira vers elle, l'emprisonnant entre ses maigres bras, le manipulant comme une poupée. Et là, recroquevillé autour de lui, elle passait tendrement ses mains dans les cheveux en désordre. Ils attendaient tout deux que ça passe. C'était –se serait- comme ça jusqu'à ce que Jasper retourne de chasse. Il récupérera le corps amorphe d'Edward et l'emmènerait jusqu'à leur maison tout en lui offrant par vague le calme dont il avait besoin pour son âme tortueuse.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors? Je continue ou je raccroche?


	2. Les paupières closes

.:.:.:. Dis-le .:.:.:.:

* * *

**Auteur**: Moi même

**Raiting**: M (on ne sait jamais...)

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni Twilight ne m'appartient. Sans blague -_-

**Notes**: Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews. Wow 20 reviews pour un premier chapitre! J'ai cru halluciner. J'espère que cela continuera ainsi. Parce que vraiment c'est encourageant et c'est la seule chose qui m'ai donné l'envie d'écrire. Cela m'a fait très plaisir, la preuve, je continue l'histoire ^^ Et je m'excuse pour ceux à qui je n'ai rien répondu, je me suis un peu embrouillée, je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas Xd

Dans ce chapitre -deux fois plus longs que le précédent! n_n- même si je ne l'ai pas dis, tout le monde devine que les Cullen se retrouvent en Alaska. Et ouais comme dans l'histoire originale. Puis je me suis toujours demandé comment Edward l'avait vécu cette séparation, alors voila un Edward dépressif et soupe au lait à volonté XD Et se n'est que le début...

Je préviens pour celles et ceux qui attendent l'arrivée de Harry: pas avant 2 à 3 chapitres. Vous aurez droit à des surprises... Quand à la futur romance entre ce dernier et Edward et bien elle prendra son temps vu qu'Edward le vampire est toujours amoureux de Bella. Je ne compte pas la zapper comme par magie ni même effacer d'un seul coup tous les sentiments amoureux entre elle et Edward au profit d'Harry. Je trouve qu'Edward est un personnage bien trop réfléchit pour décider de foncer tête baissée dans une situation nouvelle... C'est un prince du mélodramatique à mon avis (pas taper XD).

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

**Je n'ai pas de bêta** donc je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes^^

* * *

.

**2. Les paupières closes**

.**  
**

Il y avait un goût bizarre dans sa bouche. Ce fut sa première pensée de la journée. Du début de sa pleine conscience. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas dormit. Après tout, les vampires ne dormaient jamais. Mais après avoir passé des heures sous l'influence empathique de Jasper, il se sentait aussi bien qu'un drogué shooté. Il planait… complètement Stone. Encore pour longtemps. Parce que, bizarrement, le petit corps de Bella était couché à côté de lui. Là, juste à quelques centimètres. Sa main se faufila sous la couverture noire éclatante. Elle se posa, délicatement, effleurant de la pulpe de ses doigts –froids- l'avant bras coincé partiellement sous l'oreiller.

C'était beau.

Magnifique.

Un cadeau divin posé en toute innocence au milieu du taffetas de soie. Très pâle, la peau d'albâtre était en parfait contraste avec le lit.

Les yeux de bronze étaient hypnotisés par le tableau. Edward souffla doucement. Et se mit à fredonner. Se rappelant… Sous ses paupières closes, il l'a regarda, elle, voguer si parfaitement dans son univers.

Bella jouissait de l'entendre jouer au piano. Elle l'observait, sans se lasser –lui semblait-il- poser dans l'ordre ses doigts fins de pianistes sur les touches d'ivoires. Puis, quand la mélodie se formait peu à peu, elle se balançait doucement, presque amoureusement. Son petit corps frêle se mouvait, dans une harmonie parfaite, suivait les notes mélodieuses. Le « la » se transformait en un fluide mouvement du torse. « Si », je t'aime muet traversait ses yeux d'amandes. Ses lèvres groseille s'étiraient au son du « do ». Le « ré » se changeait en rêve d'une vie à deux.

Bella aimait son côté virtuose. Et tant sa voix était mélodieuse quand il parlait avait-elle dit, elle l'était encore plus quand il chantait. Elle aimait à décrire son être comme tremblant sous le vibrato de ses cordes vocales. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait accomplit que pour elle. Au creux de son oreille, souvent quand ses paupières se fermaient, doucement, il fredonnait. Oh ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment mis de mots dessus –parce que son ressentit ne portait pas de nom- juste des trémolos. Bas, haut, puis dans une continuité chantante. Et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son souffle apaisée. Elle s'endormait avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Edward, lui, restait les yeux écarquillés. Longtemps, ses yeux morts observant la petite humaine qui avait eut don de réveiller son cœur. Il l'a dévorait, des yeux, de l'odorat, du toucher… Seulement ses cheveux… Parce que non, son touché n'était pas la chose la plus agréable qui existait au monde pour un humain. Mais, il était aimé, rien d'autre ne lui avait semblé important à l'époque.

Après les cours, souvent –presque toujours- il l'emmenait. En toute insouciance ils se promenaient. Et ensemble –elle pour lui tout seul- abord de la Volvo gris métallique, ils traversaient le village. Bella parlait –de choses qui étaient bien éloignés de son monde- mais il l'écoutait avec délectation.

_« - Maman n'arrête pas d'appeler. C'est ennuyant… avait-elle fait en fronçant adorablement son nez. C'est à croire qu'elle pense qu'à chaque fois que je fais un pas je risque de… je ne sais quoi. Me rompre le cou ! _

_Edward, au volant, les yeux braqués sur la petite humaine s'était mit à rire doucement. Sa voix mélodieuse avait résonné dans l'habitacle de la voiture, couvrant à peine le vrombissement puissant du cylindré. Bella avait tressaillit discrètement face au bruit hypnotique du jeune vampire. Et comme ci elle avait retrouvé la chose qui lui avait échappée, elle s'était __faussement __offusquée contre le sous entendu: _

_ - Eh ! Je ne suis vraiment pas si maladroite ! » Une adorable moue s'inscrivit sur ses traits de poupée._

_Edward avait dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour changer de vitesse. »_

Cela faisait tellement de bien, c'était tellement puissant, d'être le sujet d'un amour qu'il avait eut l'impression intense de revivre. Un ersatz de vie parce que, l'existence, la vraie, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Son corps voyageait depuis tellement d'année sans humanité que le concept même de vie restait pour lui un vague floue de « normalité ».

Bella, elle, elle vivait. Dans un présent qui l'avait rattrapé lui sans son consentement… il était parfois tellement dépassé par les évènements.

_« - Il a fait quoi ? s'était-il insurgé._

_Bella était assise en face de lui. Elle avait ricané, un peu gênée d'être à présent regardée par tant de gens. La petite fourchette en plastique rouge était entre ses fins doigts. Elle avait piqué quelques frites avec, puis, les avait engloutis d'une seule bouchée._

_ - Eh bien, hum, il l'a touché… Tu sais ? Flirté. Bref, après cela, elle avait un cavalier avait-elle baragouiné entre deux morceaux de pommes-frites. Oh Edward ! Il n'y a rien de choquant là-dedans roula-t-elle des yeux._

_« Ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! » avait-il voulu crié dépité par tant de vulgarité._

_ - J'aimerais bien que tu sois plus tactile… parfois avait-elle lâché au même moment._

_S'il avait pu, il en aurait rougit. Oh dieu ! Il n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Pas avant d'avoir au moins officialisé leur relation. En quelque sorte dans les règles de l'art, celles qui avaient été valables au début du siècle dernier. »_

Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien s'en moquer d'être « vieux » jeu…

Bella l'aimait son côté fripes…

Elle, petite chose fragile, délicate et surtout humaine. Lui, le monstre. Et il se pliait de douleur quand il la voyait tressaillir sous ses doigts. Pas de plaisir, loin de là. Sa froideur cadavérique n'était pas une chose faite pour être aimée. Qui aimerait cela ? Personne, pas même Bella qui pourtant à travers tous ses mots démentait, dur comme fer, une quelconque aversion face à ce qu'il était vraiment. Mais Bella, Isabella, restait une humaine. Une proie face à son chasseur. Une poche de sang qui se serait éprit de son buveur dixit Emmett.

C'était totalement incongru. Edward l'avait toujours su, quelque part une petite voix lui soufflait comme anormale était sa situation. Toutefois, il était amoureux. A l'époque, le seul fait d'aimer lui donnait toute la force nécessaire pour surmonter ces problèmes. Même si son côté rationnel l'avait déjà longtemps rappelé à l'ordre.

_« Il avait attendu longtemps qu'elle se réveille. Il était resté là, le regard dans le vide sans une fois cligné de l'œil. Et bien qu'il sache que sa vie n'était plus en danger, rien ne semblait pouvoir plus le rassurer que le fait de voir les paupières closes de Bella s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Il était resté assit, statique, affaissé sur lui-même. Là, adossé au mur auquel était accolé le lit en plus qu'avait autorisé Carlisle dans la chambre. Sans doute que sa tête défaite avait réussit à offrir plus qu'il ne le fallait de pitié pour lui. Mais il ne la méritait pas… Et Edward ne saurait dire à l'époque s'il parlait de Bella ou de la compassion embarrassante qu'avait eut sa famille pour lui. Ses idées s'étaient teintées de noires, lui embrouillant méchamment l'esprit, comme une image mélodique qu'il n'aurait pas encore apposée sur papier. Tellement prit dans son monde de doutes et de regrets, il avait à peine entendu l'arrivée de la mère de sa compagne. Mais Bella s'était réveillé et là, son esprit s'était reconnecté. Son souffle coincé dans sa gorge, il avait regardé émerveillé la jeune fille revivre. Longtemps. Même après qu'il se retrouve seul à seul avec elle. Puis, il s'était levé. Avait expliqué la situation à une Bella groggy. _

_- Si je vis encore c'est grâce à toi avait-elle murmurée._

_ - Non, c'est à cause de moi avait-il répliqué défait. »_

_Comment pouvait-elle encore lui faire confiance après que le monstre se soit révélé à elle ?_

_Et il avait essayé… Mais au fond de lui, malgré tout, il n'en avait pas réellement envi. »_

Les humains –Bella- n'étaient pas fait pour côtoyer en toute insouciance, eux, les vampires. La petite voix dans son esprit avait raison.

Il se rappelait maintenant, le chuchotement dans sa tête avait le même timbre de voix que sa blonde de sœur. Et même s'il refusait de l'écouter, afin de vivre pleinement son nouveau bonheur, rien n'effaçait la vérité qui l'épiait sans cesse. Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer ? Surtout quand ce jour tellement anodin se termina en drame. Celui qui propulsa sa raison loin devant sa passion. Puis, il prit une décision… Sans doute aurait-il dû agir avant. Mais, et bien, son cœur avait parlé, obstruant tout autre chose.

C'était pour son bien.

Parce que c'était vrai.

Mais Dieu ! Cela n'avait été qu'une simple coupure. Quelques centimètres. Et son sang, pourtant, avait coulé. Il s'était répandu, il s'était écrasé contre sol, avait tâché le parquet, agitant la bête, réveillant le monstre… Et Jasper avait bondi, évité l'emprise d'Emmett, celle de Carlisle, foncé à toute allure.

Edward n'avait pas su, ne savait toujours pas, s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Parce que l'unique chose qui lui avait permis d'éviter la catastrophe c'était son monstre à lui. Pas sa plus grande vitesse, pas ses grands réflexes, pas même son don… Le monstre qui l'avait poussé a avancé, seulement parce qu'il était assoiffé. Et l'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié…

Par la suite, la scène lui était repassée en boucle à l'esprit. Il y avait pensé dans sa version réelle ainsi que dans celle qui aurait pu finir en bain de sang. Il en avait tressaillis de peur. La nausée lui broyant les intestins. Cela avait été insupportable. Quoi qu'il ait essayé, rien n'avait réussis à effacer ces images. Et des milliers de questions dans sa tête. Elle battait, résonnait au rythme de celles-ci. Qu'aurait-il fait si Jasper était allé jusqu'au bout ? Si ses crocs s'étaient plantés dans le cou pâle de Bella ? S'il l'avait vidé de son sang ? Si elle était morte ? Par sa faute ? Celle de Jasper ?

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire : lui ou la bête tapis dans l'ombre.

_« Les voix, des chuchotis, des pensées embrouillées, monstrueuses… Son crâne battait. Des échos effroyables contre ses tempes._

_- C'est de sa faute… Il n'a pas de contrôle…_

_- Non… avait-il chuchoté sans grande conviction._

_Les poings serrés dans un étau impossible a brisé, le corps tendu comme un arc, Edward avait grondé doucement, accroupis les pieds plantés dans le sol. Nom de Dieu. Tout son être frémissait alourdis par la colère, par la férocité, par l'étourdissement malsain que créait la vile voix dans sa tête. Il avait tellement envi de reprocher à Jasper, à son frère, _

_- J'entends des voix avait-il rigolé entre deux sifflements de colère. Une de plus, hein ?_

_Il avait ricané. Encore et encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter._

_Et puis Jasper s'était approché, lentement. Le pas piteux, les épaules basses, le regard fuyant, le vampire blond avait tout de la personne qui cherchait à se faire pardonné._

_- N'approche pas ! avait-il grincé furieusement. Surtout pas Jasper ! Éloigne-toi…_

_Il était si furieux. Son corps tremblait violemment. Sa bête grondait. Se mouvait sous sa peau, tellement fort, qu'il avait cru la voir se déchirer._

_- Venge toi soufflait-elle cruellement._

_- Non !_

_Il la bridait. Essayait de la repousser, loin, très loin dans son fort intérieur._

_- Edward, Edward… La petite humaine… Si délectable… Ta moitié. Ton tout. Celle que nous attendions. Edward ! Ne vois-tu pas ? Elle est terrifiée, effrayée ! C'est de sa faute ! Regarde. Regarde-le ! C'est de sa faute : tue-le !_

_Le chuchotis, sa voix intérieure, infecte, résonnait, pulsait dans sa tête. Et Edward gémissait, sanglotait. L'adolescent d'un siècle était déchiré entre sa raison et son désir de vengeance, dépassé par les évènements. _

_- Edward s'il te plait. _

_Jasper avait imploré. _

_Le corps de l'ex-soldat se courbait face aux ondes de colère du premier né des Cullen. Mais malgré toute la dangerosité qui semblait s'échappé de celui-ci, Jasper était resté à genoux devant lui sans jamais le lâcher du regard. S'était presque prosterné, ce qui avait eut pour effet de réveiller la bête. S'il s'inclinait s'était dis Edward, c'était bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de vrai dans tout cela. Puis en quelques secondes, sans crier garde, il avait bondis sur l'empathe, l'écrasant brusquement contre le sol. Ses mains de pianiste avaient emprisonné le visage du vampire blond. Elles étaient prêtes à lui briser le cou._

_De longs râles bestiaux s'échappaient de ses babines entrouvertes et ses yeux n'étaient plus que des billes d'encres noires. Personne n'avait besoin de ressentir les émotions comme Jasper pour comprendre qu'Edward était entrain de lâcher prise. Pourtant, non loin de là le reste des Cullen étaient resté statiques, ils avaient tous regardé la scène de sans une seule fois faire mine d'intervenir. Parce qu'ils savaient tous qu'Edward ne franchirait jamais la ligne. La bête ne prendrait pas le dessus.»_

Il aimait Bella. Mais elle était si jeune et trop humaine. En désespoir de cause, il souhaitait simplement qu'elle puisse trouver un jour quelqu'un –un humain- qui puisse lui amener ce que lui a manqué de faire. Et tant pis s'il en souffrait.

Sa main s'abattit entre les plis du drap. Il cligna furieusement des paupières, chassant les larmes qui devraient inonder ses yeux s'il était humain. C'était bizarre et vraiment désagréable de ne pas pouvoir pleurer quand il en avait besoin. Peut être que son apitoiement se voyait moins ainsi ? Il espérait, parce qu'il détestait être aussi pathétique devant sa famille.

Surtout après avoir rêvé de ce corps à côté du sien. Bella n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce ne serait jamais plus elle.

Jasper, c'était lui, approcha sa main de son bras, compatissant il lui envoya encore des ondes apaisantes. Ce fut assez pour réveiller la colère d'Edward. Il se releva furieux, criant par tous les pores de sa peau de le laisser seul. Et surtout, d'arrêter tout ça. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : pouvoir souffrir encore un peu. Juste pour se rappeler que tout ça n'avait pas été un rêve sournois de son esprit en manque d'amour. S'il chancelait, tombait, criait… tant mieux. Parce qu'en l'absence de Bella c'était tout ce qui pouvait le faire se sentir exister.

_« La passion amoureuse a changé des gens raisonnables en fou qui déraisonnent »._

Emmanuel Kant

A suivre...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Si quelqu'un se poserait la question: non Edward n'a pas de dédoublement de personnalité à cause de Bella. Se serait plus à considérer comme une personnification de son instinct bestial qu'autre chose. Ah ah! Cela prouvera par la suite comme Bella n'est pas du tout fait pour être sa compagne. Mouha ha ha... Hum -_-

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des questions? Critiques?


	3. Notes

Hello chers lecteurs! Non, désolée, ce n'est pas le chapitre du mois. Je m'excuse mais, il risque de ne pas en y avoir le mois prochain non plus. La cause ? Je n'aurais pas accès à internet à domicile pour un moment certain et indéterminé. Et pour ce mois, le chapitre 3 (déjà écrit) je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour le mettre sous fichier numérique.

Si je n'arrive pas à faire de MAJ le mois prochain, je posterais deux à trois chapitres entre mi-aout et fin septembre.

Je m'excuse encore. Un grand merci pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances.

Bisous tous.


End file.
